vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mu Dan
Summary Mu Dan is a Lord Tensen and one of the Rulers of Kotaku. Mu Dan is one of the seven Lord Tensen's, created by the original Hermit Lord Tensen. He confronts Sagiri, Yuzuhira and Senta in the Gates of Hourai and was ultimatly slain by Shion after him and Nurugai arrived to aid Sagiri Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 9-B Name: Enthroned Fuku Jukun Mu Dan Origin: Jigokuraku Gender: Varies, but prefers the male gender Age: Unknown, at least 1000 years, likely far older Classification: Lord Tensen, Ruler of Kotaku, immortal Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Skilled Hand to Hand fighter, Biological Manipulation, Body Control (Can freely change between male and female), Invisibility (Can supress his Tao to make himself invisible to such an extend that even Tao sensing dosn't work), Limited Flight (Can create footing in the air to hover over the ground), Precognition (Can predict incoming attacks by reading the enemies Tao), Regeneration (At least Mid-High, likely higher. Lord Tensen's can effortlessly regenerate from any kind of physical harm nearly instantly, as long as their Tandem isn't destroyed through Tao), Immortality (Type 1,2,3 and 8. Lord Tensen's retain eternal youth as long as they possess enough Tao, any physical harm done to a Tensen is healed nearly instantly as long as their Tandem isn't destroyed through Tao infused attacks), Statistics Amplification, Healing (Type 2. Via Defensive Cloaking), Life Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Minor Memory Manipulation via Tao (Attacks infused with Tao damage the body, life force and soul, excessive damage of ones Tao can lead to memory loss), Chi Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Absorption (Can break down opponents to Tao with a single hand gesture and absorb them), Extrasensory Perception, Information Analysis via Tao (Tao grants its user greatly enhanced perception, allowing them to perceive beings they normally wouldn't be able to. Furthermore, Tao users can read the physical condition and characteristics of everything, through the Tao that flows through them), Conditional Immortality / Regeneration Negation (Immortality 1 to 3, Regeneration at least High-Mid. Tao of correct element can prehibit the regeneration of disatvantaged Tao), Resistance to Soul, Memory and Life Manipulation (Tao protects its user from the effects of Tao attacks), Transformation | Everything from above, additionally Plant Manipulation (Becomes a plant human hybrid, can use vines to attack), Mind Manipulation, Transmutation (Can inject Tan into his opponents through his vines, turning them into flower humans, shutting down their consciousness entirely in the process), Large Size (Type 0) Attack Potency: Wall level (Compareable to other Tensen's, who could trade blows with Gabimaru the Hollow) | At least Wall level (Far superior to his normal form) Speed: Superhuman (Far faster than what is humanly possible, blitzed Sagiri and Yuzuhira multiple times) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Should be compareable to Gabimaru) Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Should be compareable to other Tensen's, who could trade blows with Gabimaru unscathed) | At least Wall level Stamina: Superhuman (Can fight as long as he has Tao, Lord Tensen's are known for their massive Tao) Range: Standard Melee Range unarmed, Several Meters with Senjutsu techniques, Tao techniques and Vines Standard Equipment: None noteable Intelligence: Gifted. Mu Dan has amassed thousands of years of knowledge in the mysteries of Tao, is a highly skilled martial artist and Tao user Weaknesses: Tao of superior element or large quantity of it will kill him permantly if it is applied to his Tandem. If his opponents shows themself to be adept in Tao he will try everything to catch them alive Notable Attacks/Techniques: Sen/Hōjutsu *'Senjutsu: Distant Strike' (仙術 遠当 Senjutsu: Tōate): Mu Dan emits a powerful Tao attack from his mouth *'Senjutsu: Stabbing Tin' 仙術 錫刺 Senjutsu: Suzusashi): Mu Dan fires a barrage of big Tao attacks at his enemies *'Hōjutsu: Earth Yin - Night Pilgrimage' 方術 己の位 夜詣 Hōjutsu: Tsuchinoto — Yakei): Mu Dan supresses his Tao to completly vanish from the perception of his opponents *'Hōjutsu: Earth Yang — Sky Pilgrimage' (方術 戊の位 空詣 Hōjutsu: Tsuchinoe — Kukei): Mu Dan controlls the Tao of the air to turn it solid, creating footings for himself Tao *'Defensive Cloaking:' Tao users can coat himself with Tao, making Tao-less attacks less effective and allowing to heal smaller wounds caused by Tao-less attacks instantly *'Tao Perception:' trained Tao users can perceive the world beyond their 5 senses, allowing them to see presences they normally woudn't be able to, reading the physical status of everything, such as stamina, life sign and even characteristics like gender, height, hair color and so forth. Furthermore, it allows users to read the intentions of their opponents, allowing them to dodge attacks effortlessly *'Tao Embuedment:' By cloaking their hands with Tao, Tao users can attack the life force and soul of his opponents directly, turning even non vital hits into deathblows *'Distand Strike:' As a master of Tao, Mu Dan can freely gather his Tao in his palm, to fire devastating Tao attacks at his opponents. It will appear invisble to enemies who lack the ability to see Tao *'Free controll over Tao:' As a master of Tao, Mu Dan can freely controll the Tao of all of creation, ranging from changing the physical state of air to breaking down opponents into Tao Key: Base | Kishikai Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Jigokuraku Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Martial Artists Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Invisibility Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Soul Users Category:Life Users Category:Mind Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Healers